Mayu's story YuGiOh fanfic
by LabyrinthQueen180
Summary: Okay so this is one of the very first fanfics anyway okay this is about 4 girls Mayu the main main girl but the others are main too. all of the girls are ophans that all got adopted by the same old lady who as recently died starts in battle city
1. Chap 1 Arrival in domino city and Tea

**Chapter 1**

**Arrival in domino city and meeting**

**a new friend**

Mayu pov:

"say goodbye to your earth's rouge warrior jetta and the rest of your life points as I attack with vampire of the mist" said Aka dramatically while playing duel monster with Zuki. "gaaaa I thought I would win this one" zuki said faceplaming on the fold away table at defeat. Aka then made an evil laugh and said "you can never defeat me". "oh yeah I challenge you again" "fine" and then they where of again which made me laugh zuki was never going to stop until she defeats aka who had beaten her on this whole journey to domino to live with Aka's brothers and to compete in the battle city tournament. "hey may look at the view its awesome" said Ayaka hyperly. I looked to out the window and indeed it was awesome "yeah you right flower I can't wait till we actually land to go a look at all the awesome things in domino on the ground" I told flower. Flower was Ayaka nickname she prefers it then her name. I then looked back at zuki and aka "hey aka what's you brothers like" I asked her. "well Mokie's nice kind and sweet and my other brother Seto well he used to be kind, nice and all that stuff but he changed since the last time I saw him but I'm going to try and change that. I place this card face down and end my go" she said still duelling zuki. "yeah I heard about you brother didn't he lose to the king of game's" asked zuki. Aka only nodded "hey do you think we will also see the king of games" asked flower now joining in on the conversation. "I hope I would love to duel him" shouted zuki really loud. "like you will win I'm sorry but if you can't defeat me you will never beat him" said aka trying to get on zuki's nerve. Which worked because zuki started to glare at her we all laughed. I looked back out the window and smiled I couldn't wait till the battle city tournament it was going to be fun.

Arrival at domino airport

"yay! finally land" shouted flower exiting the plane which made us laugh. Flower had became bored after staring out of the window for about an hour and a half. "hey aka where are we going now" saying zuki with a pile of bag on her back. "we are heading outside to the limo" aka replied to zuki in a voice in away was calling her idiot. Zuki began to glare at her again noticing the tone of voice. I smiled at the relationship they have because they like to torment each other yet they both got each others back. "yo may earth to may you falling behind" I heard zuki say who was walking away from me. "hey wait up" I said running after them once we got outside we saw a large black limousine and saw it open to reveal a young boy with long black hair and and with blue/Gray eyes he smiled ran over to us. "big sis your finally here" he began to give aka a hug. "hi Mokie long time no see" she said hugging her brother back but then looked up to see her other brother was not there "aka Seto couldn't come to pick you up he's busy with the tournament and the company" said Mokuba which aka only nodded and stop hugging him and got up to her own level "Mokie these are my friends and my adoptive family Mizuki, Mayu and Ayaka guys this is my younger brother Mokuba". "yo Mokuba like your sis said I'm Mizuki but you can call me zuki" said zuki making a peace sign with her hand to Mokuba. "nice to meet you zuki" her replied "nice to meet you to Mayu and Ayaka" he said to me and flower as well. "call me may Mokuba" I told him "yeah and call me flower to Mokie I prefer that to Ayaka" she said hyperly coming closer to Mokuba which made him blush which made zuki, aka and me smile and giggle quietly. "Mokuba shall we go then" aka told him. He looked at her then nodded and smiled "yeah".

To thee kaibacorp mansion

"wow this place looks awesome" said zuki walking into the mansion. "yeah I have to agree much bigger then the mansion we used to live in" I said also looking around. "hey Mokuba where is are rooms" asked flower. "follow me and I will take you to them". Once I got to my room which Mokuba showed me kindly. I smiled it was a beautiful room that was only coral and white. I decided that I am going to get ready and look around. I decided I was going to wear a blue strapped top and pale blue jean shorts. and went down stair to see that zuki and flower was there in the changed outfits. "hey may aka has gone with Mokuba to see her brother and I told them we a going to look around okay" said zuki. I nodded then smiled "okay then lets get going". "yay!" shouted flower and I laughed.

…**...**

"ok where shall we go first" asked flower sitting on a park bench with the map. "well I want to go to the arcade but I have feeling I know where may would like to go" said zuki. "where's that" I asked confused. "the an Egyptian exhibit in the museum and I know how you like Egypt" she said while winking. I smiled excitingly I didn't like Egypt I loved it. Egypt holds so many mysteries which I would love to discover. "well how about we go to the arcade then go get some ice cream and the go to the exhibit" I laughed all flower wanted was ice cream "that sounds good right zuki" she nodded and off we went. Once we got to the arcade I knew there was one thing that zuki was looking for DDR. "come on may, flower I think I see it" shouted zuki. Flower laughed and I sighed this always happened,. Zuki loved DDR it was her favourite game. Once we got to DDR there stood a girl with nearly shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes wait for someone to dance battle her. Zuki decide she would give it a try said "yo girl with brown hair I challenge you to DDR". The girl smile and nodded "okay then". Zuki and the girl started to dance to Bass down low by nightcore .com/watch?v=rWbx46sdjuA&feature=related

when the song was over it turned out that zuki won "nice game girl" said zuki to the brown haired girl with her hand out for a handshake "yeah my names tea what's your name" "Mizuki but my friends call me zuki you have real talent you know that" zuki told her. Tea smiled and said "thanks you also have talent" she told zuki. Zuki laughed "not really I'm just used to playing butterfly on DDR. Hey do you want to go again" "sure" said tea and me and flower decided to go and play other games in the arcade. After a few song zuki and girl called tea decided they would let other people play. "hey zuki you were great" said flower I smiled as zuki and the girl tea walked to us. "thanks flower you guys this is tea. Tea this are two of my friends flower and may". me and flower said and the same time "hello". "hello nice to meet you" she replied. "so guys what have you been doing" asked zuki. "getting rid of spare change" I said simply slightly bored she laughed. "hey guys lets go get the some ice cream you welcome to come too tea" flower said smiling. "yeah it will be kinda cool getting to know someone new" I told her smiling. She nodded agree that see would come. Once we got to an ice cream bar flower said "okay guys so that tea doesn't now much about us and we don't know much about her how about we go in a circle and ask a question everybody must answer" we all nodded. "okay I'm first fave colour" said zuki. "i like all but two of them are silver and coral" I said. "yellow" said flower. "blue" said tea. "cool mine is purple" zuki told us. "yeah tea that's why her hair is so purple she dyed it" told flower. "ok me next fave singer" said flower. "Skye Sweetnam" I told them "love her songs". "yeah she ok but I like superchick you tea" zuki said. "uh well I like most singer I don't have a fave" said tea. "ah well mine is play" "I should of known you always listen to them flower" said zuki. "ok me next hmm what do you want to be when you older mine is to do something that's about Egypt" I said. "Egypt why" asked tea. "because there is a lot of history of Egypt I can tell only a little has been uncovered and there are a lot more mysteries to unlock" I said smiling. "I see" tea said also smiling. "what do you want to be tea I want to be a singer to make people all happy but I will still keep my options open" asked flower. "I want to be a dancer I'm trying to earn money to go to school that will help me to become one" tea said. "well I can she that you a really great dancer keep work hard I say and you will get there its like all of us have been working on becoming what we want the day we meet each other". "when was that". "we are all orphans and where adopted by the same person she loved us dearly a treated us as her on daughters I was the second to be adopted first it was may it then after me it was flower and then aka. She's the reason why were here" said zuki. "how was she the reason" asked tea. "well aka has two brothers but are the person who adopted us could only adopt one and it was aka. Now aka has just recently been in contact with them and now we have come to leave with them because just about three weeks ago the person who adopted us died" I said looking down and so was flower and zuki. "oh well I'm sorry for asking" tea said. "no its ok" zuki said "anyway back to the topic I want to be a famous duelist". "duelist you duel" asked tea. "yep we all do that's another reason why where here is for the battle city tournament" said flower. "I see" said tea. "yeah I hope I get to see the king of games and duel him" zuki said with fire in her eyes when she said duel. Tea laughed "you want to meet the king of games". "yeah we all heard about him after duelist kingdom and zuki wanted to duel him him ever since me and flower though just wants to meet him" I told her. "you just want to meet him not duel" she said. "yes that what may just said" said flower and we all laugh. "well I better get going oh and trust me you will she the king of games" tea said before getting up. "how" said zuki putting the rest of her chocolate ice cream in her mouth. Tea laughed "because he's a friend of mine talk to you later". Zuki then choked on her food when she heard this which made tea giggle. "well that was unexpected" I said standing up "but anyway its time to go to the place I wanted to go ever since zuki told me about it to the museum" I said. The nodded and got up to.


	2. Chap 2 museum, meeting the king of games

**Chapter 2**

**museum, meeting the king of games**

**and telling aka**

"so here we are may" said zuki staring at the museum. "yeah so what we waiting for lets go in" I said and grabbed flowers and zuki's hands and ran. "wow I must say this is pretty cool" said zuki taking everything in "I have to agree" said flower. I began to smile it was beautiful and I knew that each item I saw in hold more then what it seems in here. I turned my head to notice steps leading downward for some strange reason I was being drawn to it. "hey guys I'm going down the stair" I told them and began to run towards it. "hey wait may I don't think were aloud down there" said flower. "it will be okay trust me" I told her. "fine but I coming with ya" said zuki. "but" flower said but zuki butted in saying "coming or staying here". "fine I'll guess I go with you guys" she said giving in. "wow" we said in unison as we show lots of engravings. "omg zuki, flower this is so cool" I said smiling looking at all the engravings. "as I thought my queen has come" I heard a voice from behind us we all turned around to see a young lady that had tanned skin longish black hair and blue eyes. "uhh" I heard flower say "I'm sorry if where not meant to be here". "it quite alright my name is Ishizu Ishtar and it is pleasure to meet you my queen and her friends". "queen?" flower, zuki and I said in unison. "indeed you my dear was once a queen of Egypt" said Ishizu staring at me and now zuki and flower was to. "me? You've got to be kidding I'm no queen" I said slightly scared the lady is slightly freaking me out. "no I'm not you see this. this is called the millennium necklace one of the seven millennium items it holds old Egyptian magic which allows me to see the past and future and you where once an Egyptian queen and must help the one you may know as the nameless Pharaoh once again" Ishizu said. "uhh I'm confused" said zuki and flower nodded. "who's the nameless Pharaoh and what's that necklace again". I looked at Ishizu this was hard to believe but the look in Ishizu's eye told me it was the truth. Ok Mayu think ok I know about the nameless Pharaoh ok but I can never be a queen I am not queen material and what on earth is a millennium item. "Ishizu I am not a queen I'm not material for a queen and I may know a bit about the nameless Pharaoh but I don't about what an millennium item is" I told her. "my queen" "Mayu" I corrected her "Mayu millennium items hold ancient Egyptian magic that was sealed away by the nameless Pharaoh. One of the millennium items holds the spirit of the nameless Pharaoh for he would need to help save the world once again and its now time for him to save the world and you must help him. Oh and Mayu you may say you not queen material but you are Mayu you just need to find out by yourself" said Ishizu . I looked down was all this telling me is true well who cares if its not it sound like an adventure. "ok it pretty hard to believe but I not going to deny it" I said to Ishizu smiling. She smiled "you will see the nameless Pharaoh soon but you need to find out who he is by yourself he also won't know about you for his memories have been wiped I have already told him what he needs to know oh and this is for you". "huh" I said as Ishizu opened a box in her hand to show a gold necklace with a blue gem at the bottom"this necklace has Egyptian powers of its own but no one know the powers it hold for it can only be used by the queen here" she said. "thank you Ishizu but we must be going now" I said taking the necklace and bowing I don't know why I just did. "come on guys". "goodbye Mayu" she said to my while walking away. Once we got out of the museum zuki asked me "do you believe her may". I nodded "for some strange reason I have a feeling what she said was true plus it an adventure". "ok then I guess you have to count me into" said zuki smiling. "yeah and me" said flower. "thanks guys but I think now we should go and find aka" I told them and with that I got a text. "wow great timing" zuki said as I answered the phone". "hey guys the battle city tournament is going to be announced meet by the where all the other duelist are meeting ok" said aka. "gotcha on a way" I said and she hang up "come on guys we need to head to the place where the duelist are meeting".

As we ran down town towards the where we were meeting quickly because we know that aka hates when we are late. "hey look its tea" said flower and slowed down. "YO TEA!" shouted zuki trying to get her attention from the other side of the zebra crossing. Tea turned around and noticed us "oh hey guys come to see the person who sent the invitations" she asked us when we walk towards her. We then noticed that she was with two other people "uh not really we know who sent the invitations we are just going to meet aka here" said flower. "wait you guys know who the person who sent the invitations are" said the other girl when I looked closer to her I realised see was mai valentine and then I looked at the other person it was yugi moto I turned to see zuki slightly shocked even though tea told us but here he is standing a few feet away from us in person. Tea laughed "guys this is yugi and mai. yugi, mai these are my friends zuki, flower and may" "hello there mai, yugi. yugi please excuse my friend zuki staring she wants to duel" flower said. When flower said that yugi, mai, tea and me laughed which broke zuki out of her stare. Zuki then started to talk "sorry I just haven't seen a famous person before". "never famous before? Surely you should know some famous duelist since of duels that you have been in to be in this tournament" asked mai. "Well no actually we know the sister of the person who runs it she got us in because we did always win the dueling tournament where we us to live but they weren't that famous" said zuki. "oh wait back again do you know who's running this tournament" asked mai. "yes indeed they do but they cannot say" we heard someone around us. We turned around to see aka standing there "hey" I said to her. "hey may guys so I guess you made new friends" she said walking up to us now noticing mai and yugi. "hello my name aka may, flowers and zuki's friend and you guys must be mai valentine and yugi moto its a pleasure to meet you" said aka "hello" said mai and yugi in unison. "may I ask for you name" she said turning to tea. "tea it nice to meet you" said tea. "same" aka said smiling. "so your names aka right you look familiar have I seen you before" asked mai. Aka laughed "no but I bet you will know who I remind you of in 5...4...3...2...1" once she said one there shown on the big screen was aka brother kaiba. "greeting duelists welcome to the town of domino but more importantly welcome to my tournament I see that each of you have received you private invite to kaibacorps very exclusive duel monsters tournament and you have enough brains to show up here tonight being that you all are elite duelists I've added special rules to my tournament just for experts for example you will duel using these new improved duel disks. another new rule that I designed for the tournament is that before each duel both players must ante up there rarest card and the loser of the duel forfeits his card to the winner" as soon as he said the I felt my heart drop. "forfeit my dark magician" said yugi angrily "that means losing even one duel can ruin my deck" said mai. "I know what you mean" agreed zuki but then turned to aka and said "aka you know that my rarest card is the heart and soul of my deck". "I know but I don't make the rules even I would have to give up my rarest card" aka replied with her arms crossed. "My competition will make pegusus and his duelist tournament look like a joke" kaiba said started to speak again "does your brother not like pegusus aka" asked flower. "my brother doesn't really like anyone" aka told flower sounding slightly bored of her broth talking. Next thing we now a helicopter is flying over head and kaiba holding on to it and standing half way out of it. "kaiba" I heard yugi say angrily and saw kaiba staring at yugi but then saying "don't forget the register and pick up your duel disks because in exactly one week from today my battle city tournament begins". "your on kaiba" said yugi then glaring at him. "well this will be fun apart from forfeiting my rarest card" flower said. "I have to agree flower but to be honest aka I don't like your brother" said zuki. "don't worry I don't think he will like you too" said aka walking over to me "hey may you won't lose a duel I promise you so you rarest card ain't going any where" said aka to me. "thank you" I said smiling because of her lifting my spirit up. My rarest card just happens to be a the heart of the deck my mum with the help of pegusus gave to me before she died when I was 7 and I do not want anything to happen to it. "yeah may and if anything happens and someone takes your card don't worry because I will get it back for ya" said zuki. "yeah me to" said flower. "thanks guys but you don't have to" I told them. "but we would want to" said aka smiling. "anyway I think it time to go home it was a pleasure meeting you guys and ignore how mean my brother acts he wasn't always like that goodbye" aka said turning around a giving them a wave. "yeah goodbye oh and yugi may I ask you if you can save a duel for me I still want to duel you" said zuki. "like you will win you can't even defeat me" we heard aka yelled back. zuki began to glare and said running after her"aka you are so going to get it" me and flower laughed. "hey guys wait for me" shouted flower running after them but also tuning saying "goodbye guys hope to see you soon". I smiled and said "it was nice meeting you all but I must get going I don't want to be left behind good luck in the tournament and hope to see you soon tea" I began to run after them.

Nobody's pov:

"wow I must say there an odd bunch" mai said to yugi and tea "and I can't believe that kaiba had a sister as polite and ladylike". "well of course they both had different adoptive parents and all I know is that she was treated very nicely like the may, zuki and flower" said tea. "huh" mai said. "may, zuki and flower where also adopted to but I'm not sure if I was aloud to tell you guys that".

…...Mayu pov: two day later...

I was getting ready for the day while listening to Skye sweetnam's song hypocrite one of her first song I ever heard from her I smiled and started to sing along to it

.com/watch?v=MuBfDlvU8ZA&list=PLD2B9859AB605564A&index=1&feature=plpp_video

"_Don't try to label me hypocrite_

_cause I will do what I want to_

_some will say that I'm counterfeit_

_but I will be who I want to_

_don't try to label me hypocrite_

_don't try to label me hypocrite_

_I will do what I want to_

_hey hey_

_I will do what I want to_

_hey hey_

_I will do what I want to_

_hey hey_

_I will do what I want to_

_Don't try to label me hypocrite_

_cause I will do what I want to_

_some will say that I'm counterfeit_

_but I will be who I want to_

_some will look at me and vomit_

_but I will look how I want to_

_some will here me and not get it_

_but I will say what I want to"_

while I was singing I didn't here my door open and next thing I now zuki was there and began to make me dance with her in the instrumental once the instrumental was over we both began singing

"_don't try and label me hypocrite_

_don't try and label me hypocrite_

_I will do what I want to_

_hey hey_

_I will do what I want to_

_hey hey_

_I will do what I want to_

_hey hey_

_I will do what I want to_

_I will do what I want to_

_hey hey_

_I will do what I want to_

_hey hey_

_I will do what I want to_

_hey hey_

_I will do what I want to"_

after we finished signing we fell on the bed and began to laugh. "you know may you an awesome singer" said zuki. "yeah and your an awesome dancer" I said and we both laughed. "okay anyway" said zuki getting up "tea texted if we wanted to meet her other friend and me, flower and aka said yes so let get going" she said. "ok just one second I said while grabbing my bag when I turned around to see zuki wearing a black cap and a black tube top with a black hoodie that had purple on it. "come on I said there waiting" zuki said heading down the stairs. Once I got down the stairs I saw flower wearing a black and orangey red long sleeve top with a short sleeved pink hoodie shorts and knee high socks and Aka was wearing long drench red coat that had buckles all over it, black short shorts and thigh high zigzagged black sock and black boats with buckles on. "wow" I said at aka outfit she like her out of this world outfits. "come on lets get going tea waiting for us at the ice cream bar" flower said. We began to walk to the ice cream bar when flower asked "hey aka are we ever going to see your big brother other then on the big screen". "yeah you'll meet him at the battle city final for I know we will make it" said aka. "yeah we are going to kick some duelist asses" said zuki pumped up and we all laughed. Once we got there we saw tea waving at us "hey tea" we said and ran over to her friend once we got there we also say yugi. "hi yugi" I said. "hi may" he said and smiled to me I noticed that he became shorter then he was the other night which was strange. "guys these are my other friends joey and Tristan. Joey, Tristan meet may, zuki, flower and aka". We all said are hi's and then aka asked "hey yugi have you got your duel disk yet". "no not yet I was going to get it today what about you guys" yugi said. "we got are on the day of the announcement was made remember who aka is" said zuki. "oh yeah" yugi laugh slightly embarrassed. "huh who's aka and how you get it on the day the announcement happened" said joey "well joey aka is well Kabia's sister" yugi said. "WHAT!" joey shouted and we all laugh then aka said "it nice to meet you joey yes I may be Seto's sister but I can say I'm different personality's wise well that's if you get on my bad said I can make you live a living hell". "She just had to put a threat in what she was saying didn't she" said aka to me and flower which we laughed. "just because I can make threats zuki" I heard aka say I can say that I felt a spark pass by both of them. "oh yeah well see about that miss buckle lover" said zuki. "buckle lover?" said aka. "yeah you always where buckle on you clothes I'm calling you miss buckle lover" she told aka. "yeah but miss buckle lover ok I can honestly say that I find you stupid" said aka. I sighed here it goes I turn to yugi, tea, joey and Tristan and said "don't worry this is how they show they care for each other". "it's true you know if that didn't have the semi fight things they wouldn't be them" flower added in. "well anyway lets go and get you duel disk yugi" aka said and we all began to walk. "oh hey aka do you think that joey will be aloud to join" yugi asked aka. Aka nodded "yeah as long as he has 4 or 5 star on the computer he will get in" aka said. "ALRIGHT" shouted joey "well lets get going then" and began to run straight for the registration area. Aka laughed joey stopped "why you laughing" he asked aka. "I can see why kaiba hate you your to loud but you remind me of zuki a bit so I think your cool" she said now walking in head of us. "see told you there fight are just how they bond the find each other to be pretty cool people" I said to joey and that lot and smiled. "well here you go time for you guys to register" said aka. Walking up to the door. As we walked through the door the guy behind the counter ask "hello may I be of some assistances" "hi we came to register for the battle city tournament" yugi told the man. "well my young friend you have entered into the correct place your fortunate since I have three duel disks left on my self. But first I have to make sure your qualified to register." said the man "ok I'm yugi moto" yugi said while we also joey erring. "alright yugi moto not bad you've got five stars that's the highest rank" the man said while looking at the computer. "well as promised since you qualified to enter you get this kaibacorps new and improved duel disk system" the man said. "awesome thank you" yugi said taking the duel disk from the man. We then heard joey clear his throat and said "I wanna register also joey wheelers the name" joey said to the man. "let me see joey wheeler hmm I'm sorry you only have one star you ranking is much to low to enter" the man said to him. "that can't be kaiba fixed those results I came in second in duelist kingdom" joey said over dramatically "hey joey" Tristan said holding him back "just calm down" joey began to struggle and Tristan began to speak again "quit having a cow" "it is weird though that he doesn't qualify" said tea. Joey was getting more angry and zuki said "he's going to burst a blood vessel". I noticed that the man looked shocked for a moment and then he said "I'm sorry joey it appears my hard drive was malfunctioning you actually have for stars congratulations you qualify. Joey shout yeah but when I look I saw aka was in deep thought "let me see those beautiful star" I heard joey say which broke my stare at aka. "I knew the computer was wrong that why I could stay relaxed and keep myself cool when he fixed it" joey also said. "best of luck" I heard the man say. I could tell that joey was really excited which made me laugh quietly. "battle city tournament here we come" I heard yugi say. "you can say that again yugi" said flower. "hmm I'm in mood for something to eat" said zuki. "same" I agreed. "well we know a pretty good burger place you want go there"asked joey. "that will be cool aka" said flower. "sure why not" said aka simply me, flower and zuki knew now that aka was deep in thought and we thought wise not to bother her again. Once we got there we decided what we wanted to eat a sat down. "so you guys looking forward to the battle city tournament" ask yugi. "hell yeah" shouted zuki. "totally" said flower. "kinda I am looking forward to it but I worried I don't want to lose my rarest card" I said. "yeah I know I don't want to lose any of my cards my heart and soul went into my deck" yugi said. "it's not just that yugi its just that my mum created this deck for me and each card supports each other in there own way" I grabbed my deck from my pouch on my belt and show my deck to them. "wow look at these cards these are all one of a kind" joey said. "like I said they were created for me and now one else" I told him. I then took back the deck and said "this is my rarest and my most favoured card fates destiny".

(this cards are the cards that I made on yugioh card maker message me if you want to see them)

"I always treasured this card more then the others for fates destiny for you see sure she has low attack and defend points at first but with the support of all the fallen destiny cards she becomes stronger. Stronger enough for her to beat the person who defeated the fallen destiny cards" I told them smiling. "wow you seriously love that card" said joey. "of course it means a lot to her" said zuki "it just like this" she said showing off her bracelet with a purple gem on it "it was a birthday present from my grandma when I was little" she began to smile but sadly I could tell she was having flashbacks with her grandma the only person that cared for her.

…...

"well guys I better get going my sister's eye operations tomorrow and I told her I would stay at the hospital" said joey as we walked down the street. "alright wish serenity good luck for me joey I'm sure everything going to be fine" said yugi. "thanks a lot yug bye guys" said joey about to run off. "bye joey" we all said but the aka added "be careful joey". Joey wondered what she meant by that be said "will do see ya" and ran off. "I hope he's alright going to that hospital not an easy thing for him to do" said Tristan. "huh" everybody else said. "joey mothers going to be at that hospital too guys" Tristan said "she was the one that separated him and serenity when they where kids he hasn't spoken to his mother since". "no way but that means joey hasn't seen her or spoken to he's mother in almost seven years" said yugi shocked. "yes but I'll make sure that the wheeler family unites once again" replied Tristan. "ain't that a bit over the top" asked flower. "not if he's trying to be a hero to impress joey little sister" yugi said and I giggled. "guys we should get going too I have a feeling dinner will be done soon as well I need to have a talk with my brother" said aka "see you yugi, tea, Tristan". "yeah bye see you soon" said zuki. "bye" flower said. "bye I hope will see each other before the tournament" I said. "bye guys" they said in unison as me and the girls began to walk away. Once we got far away from that zuki asked aka "so aka what do you brother about". "that is none of you business but if you must now I have a filling that guy from the shop was not who was meant to be" she told us looking to the sky. "I have a filling that that guy was a rare hunter". "a rare hunter? Questioned flower. "rare hunters are an organization that does everything necessary or unnecessary they can to get a rare cards and joey has a rare card its his red eyes black dragon" she said answering flower. I began to worry what if they come after my deck "don't worry may no one but us knows about are decks not even Seto" aka tried to reassure me "yeah but they will now the tournament is coming up their going to find out sooner or later" I told her sadly. "so what if they find out there's no way I'm gonna let them take your deck any of are deck for that matter so cheer up I hate when you are sad" said zuki also looking up at the sky but the smiled at me. "thank you" I said and smiled "come on guys lets hurry" said aka. "right" me, flower and zuki said in unison.

…...

"_Femi...Femi! Get down from there" shouted a 60 year old man with a long white beard. "but baka I am fine look" said a young long brown haired girl that looked about 5 standing on top palace gates then span around on it once. "no buts Femi if you fall and your father finds out he will send me to the dungeon for not making sure you where safe" said the old man. She looked a looked at him with her blue eyes and said "my Dada wouldn't do that he loves you like a father and I'm not going to fa whaa" the little girl named Femi lost her balance and began to fall. "FEMI!" he shouted and then in flash of light the brunette child was in the arms of a young lady with shoulder length pink hair. "my princess that was very dangerous" she said in a calm and loving voice as she put the young girl down "Femi" the little girl corrected. "Priestess Nathifa" said the old man softly yet shocked which made the priestess giggle. "Femi given you a hard time again huh priest Bakari" she said and he laughed "well I bet you could tell from a distance" he told her they began both to laugh until Nathifa felt tugging on her trouser type thing. "Nathi can you take me out into the town I wanna see it" said Femi. Nathifa leaned down to her level and said softly with a smile "not today my princess I have very important things to attend to but I will make you this promise is you do what ever Bakari says for the rest of the day I will take you tomorrow". "really" said the young girl and Nathifa nodded "ok then I promise" she said with a happy smile which made Nathifa laugh..._

"maaayu maaaaaaaaayu" I heard something whisper in my ear I began to stir. "mmmmmaaaaaaaaaayu it time to began the day" I heard it say again I moved my hands in the air trying to shut the person up when I heard a force on my hand I had whacked the person in the face and they began to groan in agony. I decide to open my eye and see who it was and on the floor was zuki in pain I cover my mouth to try and stop my laughing that was about to come out. "yeah laugh all you want see how you like it if I whacked you in the face" said zuki getting of the floor. "sorry" I said once I stopped laughing "just don't try and wake me in future". "don't worry I won't do I prefer my face not intacted" she said falling onto my coral bed and closed her eyes. I looked out the window to the balcony to the semi bright sky. another weird dream I thought for a long time without noticing. "hey may you in there" I heard zuki said. I broke out of my thought "huh yeah I just had another weird dream" I told her. "huh what was the dream about" she asked. "well ever since we went to that museum I been getting these dreams of a little girl with long brown hair called Femi" I told her. "ok what weird about that" she said to me. "well the weird thing is that see is a princess of Egypt and see reminded my of myself when I was younger" I told her "wow that is weird" she said then her phone rang. She picked it up "oh hey tea" she said into it "WHAT!" she said again "okay we will be there" she told tea. She looked up at me and said "joey's missing". Once she said that she ran to the door to tell the other as I ran to my wardrobe. Once I was ready I ran down stair to see them wait for me "come on we must hurry" said aka.

…...

once we got to the place we saw yugi, tea and Tristan "hey guys found him yet" said zuki out of breath. "no not yet" said tea. "there must be some place I'm not thinking of" said Tristan and we looked at him. "why don't you check down town with your bike" flower asked. "not a bad idea" replied Tristan "we should split up and check every corner of the city". "its just not like joey to miss his sisters operation something must of happened to him" once yugi said that me, aka, zuki and flower looked at each other with one idea in mind rare hunters. "yeah he would never let serenity down" said Tristan. "he was supposed to have gotten to the hospital to see serenity at 9 o'clock last night so what ever held him up from doing that must of happened right after he left" yugi told us as tea was checking her watch "time is running out". "alright you guys should check up here while I go and try and find him through kaibacorps satellite for joey might still have his duel disk Tristan should check down town" said aka. "right" everybody said and split up. I began to look all around the place but I could not see joey I am starting to get worried so I decided to meet up with the gang hopefully someone has found him. Once there I saw everybody but not Tristan "no sign of him" I told them but then we heard a voice and saw Tristan and joey "hey guys look who I found" he said to us. "he's got joey" tea shouted with flower in unison. "he's alright he can still make it to the operation" yugi said smiling. "yeah" I agreed with him happy that he was found. "well lets just hope the operation will go well then" said zuki and we all nodded. "sooo what shall we do now" asked flower. "hmm he guys what about a duel to get use to the duel disk more" said aka. "that's a great idea aka" said yugi smiling. "ok then but who should battle who" said flower then looked at zuki. "ALRIGHT THEN I CHALLAGE YUGI TO DUEL" shouted zuki in determination which made us laugh. "ok then zuki I accept your challenge" yugi said laughing as well. The stood opposite to each other and I had now notice that yugi had grown again ok that is weird I thought to myself. "you ready zuki" asked yugi. "hell yeah been waiting to duel you for a long time" zuki replied. "good luck guys" I shouted.

…...

it was half way in between the duel when I heard flower whispering something to me but I didn't catch. "what was that flower" I whispered to and she replied in whisper "have you noticed the sudden change in yugi personality when he's dueling" I looked at yugi and whispered "yes now that you mention it have you noticed her he grows taller in a battle but when he's not he smaller" flower nodded "I have a feeling that it a thing around his neck it looks Egyptian so have a feeling it one of the millennium items" I nodded "it could be but I'm not sure I will have a look in my books fall artefacts which actually not that very useful but still" I told her and she laughed.

…...

it was the end of the duel and the outcome was the yugi one. "the was a fun duel zuki" said yugi lending her hand to help her up from the floor. "yeah it was I guess I just need more practice" said zuki taking is hand. Yugi nodded. "wow zuki I never thought you could survive this long in a battle with the king of game" said aka. "oh gee thanks aka" she said annoyed which made us laugh. "well done though your learning" said aka with a smile. "wow that duel took a really long time its 3 o'clock" said flower I nodded. "hmm well we still have time for a duel who should duel next" zuki asked. "i know may and aka" said flower. "hmm that sounds fun what do you say may" said aka smirking. "ok why not" I said smirking back at her. As we stood opposite I shouted "you ready". "I am always ready and don't be so sure you will win this time Mayu" she replied to me I laughed and said "I am never sure". "ok then my move I place a this card in face down mode and also place two other cards and end my go" aka said. "hmm this will be fun" I said "my move".

…...

"I seems that I win aka for I use destiny's fusion to fuse caller of destiny and caller or fate to make fates destiny. Which with the added bonus of my field of dreams it get 300 attack points more. Plus I activate her effect which is for all the destiny cards in my deck she gets 500 attack and defence points and I get a 100 life points. I have 6 destiny cards in my graveyard so her attack goes up to 3800 and her defence 3500 and my life points go up to 1400 and now I attack" I told her and aka fell to the ground and then she laughed. "good game May you truly are my rival so next time you won't be lucky" she told me I laughed. "indeed it was a good game it always a good game when I battle you" I told her smiling at her helping her up. "wow you guys are really talented especially you may it deck is so well balanced and original" said yugi. I laughed and said "well to be honest I think my decks a bit nooby but I still love it" I told him and we laughed. "hey guys I think it time we get going" said zuki seeing that it was dark. "wow really was are battle that long" I said and they nodded. "ok well then bye tea bye yugi" I said to them. "see ya and wow you personality changes after a duel" said tea. I laughed and said "well yeah after a good duel I am piped up". "yeah its her version of a sugar rush" said zuki "see ya guys". "goodbye phone us if the operation went well I bet he will phone you guys soon" said aka. "bye guys" they said. We all began to walk away when zuki said "it was the rare hunters was it aka" she nodded. "i guess we have to keep are eyes open right" flower told us we all nodded. Once I got back we got back we had are dinner then flower said "ok may to the books". "huh" said aka confused and so did zuki. "oh right we need to tell you something aka and zuki seriously you where there" said flower. "oh that thing" said zuki. "what thing" said aka annoyed I could tell see wanted to now. "ok well aka you see when you went to see your brother Seto and we went exploring" flower started. "after meeting tea and going to the ice cream place we went to the museum" I told her. "for the Egyptian exhibit when may was drawn to these steps" said zuki. "well it was full of stone engravings from Egypt and there was a lady there" said flower. "and she keep on calling may queen and said that she was the reincarnation of a queen" said zuki. "and she told use about these millennium item and about this nameless Pharaoh" said flower. "she told me that I needed to help him and I by the look in her eyes I could see truth in what she was saying" I told her. Aka looked at us like we where stupid "seriously guys the sounds far fetched tell me the truth" she said angrily not believing us. "where telling the truth" said zuki. "yeah right" aka said closing her eyes annoyed. "aka look at me have I ever lied to you tell me" I asked her. "she looked into my eyes and said quietly "no you haven't lied to me". "then believe me when I said what I said is true" I said. She groaned and said "ok I go along with this but I want to have proof to actually believe it" she told us. We began to smile "don't worry we are going to get some" flower smiled at her.


	3. Chap 3 the battle city begins

**Chapter 3**

**the battle city begins**

"_wow Nathi, Donkor look at this place" said Femi but at the age of 8 and her long brown hair where in two plaits and wearing a pink outfit."indeed it does my princess upper Egypt does look nice like are kingdom" said Donkor kneeling down to my height. "why are we here again Donkor and please call me Femi" she asked in her childish voice. "because my prince- I mean Femi for your father has very busy things to attend to far from home and his dear friend Pharaoh Aknamkanon has agreed to look after you when your fathers away" he told her. "oh" she sounded sad "i never get to see Dada now" she looked like she was about to cry when Nathi grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into a hug "now now Femi don't be upset there something Donkor forgot to tell you. Pharaoh Aknamkanon has a son just a year older then you. You could make a friend how about that" she told her and Femi began to smile. "you mean I can make a new friend yay" she said and Nathi and Donkor laughed and looked at each other._

"HEY MAY GET UP THE BATTLE CITY STARTS TODAY" I heard someone shout and I fell of the bed. "see zuki that's how you wake her up" I heard the voice again I looked up to see flower and zuki. "oh hey guys" I told them. "come on may today the day the tournament starts" said zuki. With that I jumped of the floor and ran to find an outfit for the day.

(Too lazy to write the outfit just messge me if you want to see it same with the card that will show up in this chap)

"wow nice outfit may" said zuki "thanks" I smiled at her "lets get going". Once we got down the stairs I noticed aka wasn't with us "hey where's aka" I asked. "oh she's with her bro's" flower said. "oh ok" I said and we walk out of the mansion. "so where do we met" I asked "the centre of domino" flower said. "ok I can't wait to duel I am so beating anybody who I or them challenges" shouted zuki and I laughed.

FF to square thingy

"wow look at all these people here this is going to be awesome" zuki shouted looking at all the people here. "i know and we are all gonna get into the finals right guys" Flower said and zuki and me nodded "right". I began to also look around and that was when I saw yugi looking down at his locater card. "hey yugi over here" I shouted getting his attention he turned round and smiled and walked over to us. "hey guys where's aka" he asked. "she gone with her brother" I said smiling and then zuki shouted energetically to yugi "are you ready for this tournament yugi" smiling. He nodded "yeah I sure am what about you guy" he asked. "you betcha yug" Flower said and zuki nodded "yeah man" he nodded also. "what about you may" he asked staring at me "yeah I'm ready then ever Yug" I nodded and then looked at the necklace he wore

flashback

"hey may I found sumin" zuki said sitting on the bean bag in my room. Me, flower and Aka went over to her "look" she said to us pointing to a section in an old worn out red notebook book which belong to my mother when she spent time in Egypt learning about there history. In the book it showed a sketch of the necklace around yugi neck and 6 other sketches "what does it say" flower asked to lazy to read it. "it's say day 33 I have only just found out information about the nameless Pharaoh and I am going to help my mentor go into his chamber" zuki stopped for a second and asked me "you mum was in Egypt" I nodded "my mum when she was younger was training to become an archaeologist and went to Egypt with her mentor but I never knew she was going into the Pharaohs tomb" I told her and the girls then taking the book of her and I carried on from where she left of "the is so fascinating I was finally going to go into a tomb and a Pharaoh one at that. Go to go Mr moto is calling" I was shocked and so was the others "you mother worked with yugi father" zuki asked. "no you idiot" aka said "look at the date May's mother was 27 years old and he would at least be about 20 years older then her because he would be more experienced. So that means yugi's grandpa" she carried on. "ok let me carry on" Aka said taking the book "i am back from my little mission and I thought I was gonna die down there it turns out that mine and Mr moto's guides where tomb robber and wanted the treasure for themselves. I almost feel off this path that on either side drop down to the bottom of nowhere but then this light came around me and there was a spiky hair guy and when I noticed him wearing Egyptian clothing realized was it the nameless Pharaoh I wanted to say something but I couldn't he spoke to me saying wake up it's not your time to go you carrying something that's very precious to the world that's when I woke up by Mr moto shaking me." she stopped and looked at me I sat there wide eyed my mum had almost died, saw the Pharaoh in a dream and what did he say about carrying something precious to the world I could tell they were thinking the same thing "something precious to the world?" zuki questioned that's when Flower took the book and said "wait a second could it be" and then she stopped at a page then smiled "you" she then showed us the page and it read "this can't be it really can't be I am pregnant. Pregnant with a little girl I can't believe it I am gonna spoil this girl maybe this is what he meant by something precious to the world well my world anyway" I stared in shock "he was talking about you" Aka said "why me how am I precious to the world" I asked looking down how am I precious to this world. "because if what Ishizu said was true then your the reincarnation of the queen of Egypt and that the Pharaoh would need you to save this world" said aka with an enthusiast on the if. "yeah but" I started but got butt in by zuki "the Pharaoh is inside yugi. Your mum said spiky hair yugi has spiky hair he where and Egyptian artefact his grandpa went into the nameless Pharaohs tomb and what you said about him changing when he was duelling me it makes sense" "she right May" Flower said.

End of flashback:

Could the Pharaoh be inside him I thought staring at him which kind of made yugi nervous "hey May why are you staring at my puzzle like that" he asked. "It's an Egyptian artefact isn't it" I asked he nodded "yeah it is" he said questionably curious as to why I asked that. I was about to speak but then I heard "yugi, May guys" and the guys and I turned to see mai running to us. "hey mai" we all said once she caught up with us. "pretty big turnout for this thing all losers" she told us and zuki laugh "you can say that again mai. "there are a lot of duelist that I never seen before" said yugi and I nodded and said "I haven't seen any of these duelist before" I asked. "oh this is so exciting" Flower shouted jumping in the air. "I wonder who's butt I should kick first" said mai and zuki laugh "well not me cause you'll lose" "oh really" mai then said and they had a stare down but then laughed. "yugi I thought I would see you buzzing around here" said this squeaky voice behind me and I turned around to see a light blue bowl shaped hair and wore green and a guy with brown and purple hair with a beanie on. "if it isn't rex rapter and weevil I thought I smelled something" mai said. "I'll never forget how you played me like a chompersurus at duelist kingdom" said the brown hair which I guess was rex "now it payback time mai" he said to her. "and yugi when we duel you will not be so lucky my deck is infested my swarms of rare and powerful insects" said the guy I presumed was weevil and he started laughing and then flower said "eww insects do you not wanna get a girl" she said and then zuki laughed "I don't think so just look at him" mai laughed at this comment. "hey watch what you saying peep squeak" said weevil glaring at flower and soon as he said that a guy with dark blue hair put weevil in a head lock. "those were large word for coming from such a small guppy" "mako tsumami" said yugi looking at him. "if anybody shall make any waves it will be me" he said and weevil turned round and shouted at mako "your think you can win this tournament" "of course nothing can withstand my mighty Denison's (?) of the deep" he replied. "your sardine will be crushed by my dino hoard" rex told him "don't be so sure. My brand new fortress whale card is much mightier than your two headed king rex" he replied. "well I have a monster much superior then my great moth but don't think I will tell you what it is" weevil said. "wait let me guess great worm" said Flower getting annoyed at his squeaky voice. "no you little brat" he said glaring at flower and she glared back "well maybe I can shake it out of ya and that is not away to talk to a girl" mako said grabbing and shaking weevil. I began to laugh "well some duelist just never change" mai said and I, zuki and flower all nodded. "if I weren't mistaken weevil it was you who first went paddling off the island" said mako. "wow he must really fail then" said zuki and flower nodded. Mako stopped shaking weevil and then looked at us "I haven't seen you in a tournament before" he asked questionable and now started to ignore weevil and rex. "that's because this is are first tournament my name is mayu but my friends call me may and this is mizuki" I said put an arm around her shoulder " she likes to be called zuki and that is ayaka and if you call her that she will kill you so I would be best if you call her flower" I told him. "Pleasure to meet you guys" he said.

Aka's pov:

"Seto this tournament is probably full of rare hunters" I told him serious looking at the screen that would show the duels but he didn't say anything "Seto it's dangerous" I told him standing in front of him. "Aka" he said getting annoyed at me "Seto you need to call it off people could get hurt by the rare hunters" I told him. "The tournament is still going Aka I'm not changing it" he told me. "but se.." I started "Aka enough" he said I began to glare and then left once I closed the door I heard Seto sigh inside. "big sis" I heard someone running towards me. I turned to see mokuba "hey mokie" "did you and Seto have a fight again" he asked. "kind of mokie but relax we just need space" I told him still kinda annoyed and began to walk to the way out but then said to mokie smiling "hey mokie wanna watch me kick people's butt's" I nodded and said "okay then" I smiled I had missed mokie for so long. Once we got out I then heard mokie ask "so how are your friend's Flower zuki and may Aka" he asked he only saw them at the airport. "there fine mokie why did you want to know" I asked him. "just asking" he said kinda hiding something I smirked "ok what are you hiding mokie" "huh what do you mean" he asked "you know what I mean" I told him "you can't hide things from me". he sighed he knew I wasn't going to stop until he tells me "okay!" he shouted. "I think one of your friends is cute" he whispered trying to not let me hear nut I did I began to giggle "oh mokie's got a crush" I began to sing and he told me to shut up and I just laughed "it's flower is it" I asked I he just nodded and I smiled "well then I'm going to help you guy's get together" I said. "whaaaaaaaa" he shouted and I laughed even more until I heard someone say "your Aka Kaiba aren't you" I turned around to see a guy with a purple colored cape. I began to glare "maybe" I said "I heard about the cards in your deck so I challenge you to a duel" I looked down at my watch and just realized the tournament has started. "fine" I said serious I can tell that this guy is a rare hunter so I should not let my guard down.

May's pov:

I looked around town to look for duel I need to get the locator disc even if it kills me I thought I sighed. me and the gangs went separate ways so we all could get the cards quicker I closed my eyes when I felt wind come towards me but then I the thing that aka said to me once zuki and flower fell asleep.

Flashback:

I looked outside looking out in my balcony when I heard someone come in. I turned to see Aka "hey" I said quietly and she walked towards me as I looked back to the stars and she looked to them to. "I believe it" she said to me simply and I looked at her shocked "what". "I believe it if it wasn't real it wouldn't be written in your mums diary" she told me. "yeah but" I started but she butted in "you finding hard to believe that you a precious to the world aren't you" I looked down "don't be everybody in this world is precious to someone" I looked out towards the sky. "but the world isn't someone it's a planet" I told her and she laughed "yes but your precious to many people inside earth" I looked at her confused and she carried on "you we precious to your mum, Mrs. Gin, the seniors in the old people home you worked at, zuki, flower and me and soon there will be many more that you will grow up knowing more about and probably becoming to them as well oh and before I forget if you're the reincarnation of a queen you would be precious to your people for watching over them" I began to smile about this. Then Aka turned round and walked towards the door "go to sleep the battle tournament is going to start tomorrow" I turned to her and nodded "goodnight and thanks" "no problem and goodnight to you to".

End of flashback

As I remembered that I began to smile even more. Ok mayu let's find a duel I thought and began to run for a duel.

Aka's pov:

"ahhhhhhhh" I shouted as I fell on the floor and the rare hunter laughed "Aka" I heard mokie shout but I helded my hand toward him to be quiet I stood up and I began to glare at the man I had 1500 and he had 2700. "there is no use you are going to lose I have already defeated your vampire riika" he told me. I just drew my card and then I began to smirk "you think that she is my strongest card she may be my favorite but she isn't the best say hello to Ivy the one eyed vampire" I told him and he laughed "how was that stronger then your vampire riika" "at the moment she not but when I activate eye of Ivy and Blood of a mortal see will be for Eye of Ivy gives Ivy 1000 more attack points and blood of a mortal also give a 500 too so now she has 3000" I told him and he laughed "it still won't bet my B. skull dragon". I smirked even wider "oh really well I activate the field card sukanya ketsueki which gives her an extra 700 attack points which all together gives her 3700 enough to beat your dragon" I told him "go Ivy the one eyed vampire" and it destroyed his B. skull dragon and making his life points go down to 2200.

Zuki's pov:

hmm I wonder where who should I duel I thought walking down the world which was by a the see and looked out. I wondered about my dream I had last night and wondered what is was about

flashback dreamworld:

"_stop that brat she is stealing some off my food" a girl about the age of 13 with dirty short lilac hair was running through the streets of lower Egypt hoping no one would catch her. She ran so fast that guards where having trouble catching her determination ran through her purple eye at this time. She turned the corner only to accident bang into a girl her own age wearing a hooded cloak and sent her on the floor. "oh sorry" the lilac girl said and help her up but then saw the pharaohs guards coming at them. She quickly grabbed the hooded girls had and kept on running. "excuse me coming through" the girl shouted with the guards on the tail and the ran pass people in the streets. "sorry about this i didn't mean to drag you with me but now that i have i guess your just gonna have to trust me" she told the hooded girl who was almost tripping over time after time. soon the two girls came to a dead end. "oh no wrong turn" the lilac said as the guard stood at the only way out. she began to panic "well i thought i would live today but i guess I'm wrong unless" she said normal and then looked to see boxes by the wall. she quickly grabbed hoodie and jumped on the boxes and help the hooded girl onto the wall then jumping on it to. "hey stop" a guard said as he saw this and began to ran and get them before there were over the wall. "ok hoodie when i say go jump" but then added "well if you want to live that is" she then smiled and jumped down "ok jump" the hooded girl hesitated but then did what she said and the lilac girl caught her but then they both fell on the floor. the lilac began to laugh because of it and then said "whats your name my name eshe" she also got up and held her hand out she hesitated at answering her question and taking her name eshe then smiled kindly "you don't have to tell me your name if you don't wanna and i suggest you come with me the walls ain't gonna stop them forever" the hooded girl nodded and took her hand eshe smiled even more. "come on then" she shouted and they began running. all through the day the hooded girl finally speak and became friend, (imma to lazy to write this bit) eshe showed the girl how to do a little sword fighting which the hooded girl enjoyed and eshe now and then tried taking her hood off. (okay fastforward) Eshe and the hooded girl sat by the river Nile so they could see the sunset the wind blew in the hair which mad the hooded girl smiled yet then she looked serous and turned to eshe "hey eshe why did you steal" eshe looked at the girl shocked but then began to smile at her "your probably lucky then us if you don't know i still to service so does many other kids for are parent mostly die because of starvation because they want to feed us kids" she said sadly "life is tough around these parts and if you are seen stealing the punishment is very worst then stealing" she added "yet most of us kids don't wanna steal but we want to live that's why most of the kid with no parents look after each other here the older one steal to keep the younger one alive and the younger ones learn so the can carry on so that they and more can live me now i am the oldest the other day the one that was the oldest before died now i have to look after everyone and that means that i will have to start to be more risky and grabbing a lot more stuff then i had normally taken" Eshe said "i never knew there was so much sadness here" the hooded girl said breathless "and how come i didn't know about it" Eshe looked confused and the girl stood up "I'm gonna make this right" she said out loud then eshe stood up. "make what right" the hooded girl span around to look at Eshe. "let my people live like that" she said as her hood fell down which made Eshe looked shocked. "i don't want children to steal to survive i won't allow" she said and looked like she was about to cry. the princess then thought of something "here take this it will take care of the kids for awhile" she said grabbing and brown pouch bag thingy and giving it the Eshe. "i can't except this" she said plainly. "please do there my people my children i must look over" she said pleading "but still i can't take it. it feel wrong to take money i will never take money" eshe said to the princess. "then earn become my bodyguard i know how good you are at fighting you showed me and plus it would be good have somebody to help out front he outside as well as someone to trust" the princess said suddenly which made Eshe looked very much shocked. "please" the princess pleaded again. eshe thought for a second and then replied "yes i will princess" a smiled shone on the princess face "that's great and call me femi" and took eshe hand._

end of flashback dreamworld

Aka pov:

Rare hunter was down to 1600 and me still a 1500 I smiled and said "how at the beginning you were so confident but I for this card I just drew shall be the end of you for it is my sacrifice" I placed it down onto the field "with this card I have to remove half of my deck and my whole graveyard but it give my monsters 2000 more attack points so Ivy the one eyed vampire has now got the attack 5700 so I will say a not so good bye ba bye" i said and he fell to his knees I walked towards him and got his locator cards "thanks by the way" I said then walked to mokie "wow Aka I never seen a stronger deck then yours" I just laughed and said "any deck strong you just got to know how to make it strong".

Flowers pov:

Where was one of the damn little people I thought trying to find rex or weevil so I can kick there butt's. gaaaaaaaa there nowhere to be found I sighed and then looked out to see the time to see it say 3 o'clock hmm I should really get dueling I began to run toward some random place to find one.


End file.
